


No-one deserves to Fade away

by anxious-vigil (roses_have_thorns)



Series: Requiem AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Mentions of Panic Attacks, descriptions of character death, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_have_thorns/pseuds/anxious-vigil
Summary: What if Virgil decided to duck out early, before the others knew him as anything other than the antagonist? How would it affect their relationships and what consequences would it have? An exploration of guilt and grief.It's mainly angst (do I write anything else? :) ) so don't read it expecting a lot of smiles.It starts after Losing my Motivation, after that, what is a canon timeline? Who's she?





	1. Chapter 1

Sinking back into the mindscape to escape Logic's shrieking dress-up game, Virgil swiftly made his way to his room. No point sticking around to get insulted in his spare time as well as in videos. Passing Logic and Morality's doors, he let his mind wander to the revelations of today. Who'd have thought that Logic would turn out to be the villain? He planned everything from his sleep schedule (though Sleep often didn't appreciate being given a time to show up) to calculating the nutritional value content of each meal. Spoiler: pizza has very little, even if you do put mushrooms on it. Wait. Virgil frowned. Logic planned everything. Why would he not plan a video, the basis of Thomas' livelihood? What could have stopped him? Figuring he'd be stuck chasing imaginary culprits for a while and wanting to know of any dangers in Thomas' mind, Virgil backtracked and quietly cracked open the dark blue door.

 

Quickly moving to examine the desk, Virgil saw stacks of paper threatening to fall, pen pots tipped over, the waste basket overflowing. Picking up the top page, he found a planned video schedule. The neat handwriting devolved into chicken-scratch as he moved down the page, the paper was crumpled as if it had been pulled out of the bin many times. Any planning was tentative and was surrounded by crossed out words and reasons it wouldn't work. It looked... anxious. If he was really honest, it looked exactly like the risk assessments he tried to craft occasionally. It _was_ his fault. Thoughts spinning, he set it down where he found it and left Logic's room, his mind clouded by a cold rationale. If he truly was always the bad guy, as had been proven to him time and time again, then the best thing for Thomas' safety would be to remove himself from the equation entirely. He had to do his job, protect Thomas, even from himself. He locked the door to his room behind him.

 

A few days later, Roman flounced into Thomas' sitting room. Outraged by his lack of lines in the last episode, he had come armed with a treasure trove of plans for future videos, all with him at the centre. Upon entering, he turned a pirouette and slammed a hand over his eyes.

“Thomas!” he cried, scandalised. “Put on some underpants at least!”

“Why?” his host shrugged. “S'not like anyone's coming over.” He shoved another handful of granola into his mouth and flicked over to the next episode of Steven Universe.

“That's no reason to act so... so...” Roman stalled. “unroyal.” He settled on the word with a disgusted expression.

“Ok.” Thomas smiled benignly, standing up to scrabble on the floor and pull a dusty pair of boxers triumphantly from underneath the sofa.

“NO!” The prince pulled out his sword and deftly hooked the offending article out of his host's hands. “How long have those been there?” Too disgusted to touch them, he awkwardly shuffled over to the trash, holding the underpants at arm and sword's length and pinching his nose as he tipped them in. “Eww, I need to wash my sword now.” he whined.

“Iono, couple of months, maybe?” He stared at Thomas incredulously.

“And that doesn't make you worry?” Thomas shrugged again, seemingly only able to communicate with his shoulders. Roman focused on them, wondering if there was a distress signal he could decipher from the movements.

“I don't really seem to be worried about a lot at the moment.”

“Not worried.” The prince murmured, thinking heavily. “Maybe-”

“Yeah, it's probably something to do with Anxiety.” Thomas grinned blithely at him.

“No need to fear, my dam- uh, person in distress! I will defeat the foul villain and free you from his clutches!”

“I don't fear death.” Thomas called after his fanciful side as he sank down dramatically. He stared at the now blank floor for a second before Garnet captured his attention again.

 

Roman marched determinedly up to the black door and banged furiously on the wood.

“Anxiety! Open up! Your doom has come!”

“No!” Growling at the impudence, the prince raised his sword and brought it down, carving great chunks out of the door. He would break it down if he had to. Clearly Anxiety had some dastardly plot he needed to foil. He would not let the Dark Side mess around with Thomas' fear as he pleased! So focused on breaking in, he didn't notice the lock clicking and stumbled as the door swung open.

“What do you want!” The emotional side yelled. “I've left you alone, you should be happy.” Roman snarled, shouldering his way into the room.

“Playing the innocent card, are we? You know what you did.” Anxiety hissed.

“I promise you, whatever you think I did it wasn't me. I've ducked out, it can't have been.” A laugh wracked Roman's frame.

“Oh, so it's not your fault Thomas suddenly has no anxiety, no worries whatsoever about anything?” The darker side faltered.

“Isn't no Anxiety... good?”

“Apparently not.” Roman sneered. “Which is why it must be some plot of yours.” He gripped the other's hoodie, pulling him close.”What are you planning?” Anxiety suddenly looked very tired.

“Ok, you got me. I was trying something new. I thought... it would be better.” He snickered, running a hand over his face. “Clearly it didn't work. I'll make sure Thomas is alright, I promise.” Roman slams him back against a wall, examining his face.

“Ok.” he decides. “But if you ever try anything again, I won't hesitate to cut you down. Understand?” He waits for Anxiety's slow nod before dropping him to crumple on the floor and stalking away. The door shuts with a loud slam.

 

Virgil sat up, cradling his side where the sword had accidentally nicked him. Why couldn't he do anything right, not even leaving forever? Gentle hands cupped his own face as he sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing what Anxiety can do, Roman assumes the worst of him...

Virgil spent the next few weeks avoiding Princey as much as possible. He'd managed to restore Thomas' normal anxiety levels without too much fuss but now the creative side was watching him as though he'd snap and go on a killing rampage at any time. He'd started to skip meals just to reduce the chances of running into the prince and another fight starting. Hell, he'd been late to the Q&A video, even though he knew the viewers were expecting him, just to avoid the other. The cut on his side had scarred over and the bruises on his back had faded but new ones had bloomed in their place. Princey had taken to shoving him when he said something he disagreed with, throwing a punch his way when he really pissed him off, sly pinches when the other two were present. If was as if by hurting Thomas he'd taken away the last of his humanity in the prince's eyes and now he's just a villain to defeat and degrade. Yes, he's always been the antagonist and him and Creativity had never gotten on too well but it still hurts to be so clearly loathed. At least Princey hasn't pulled his sword again. Yet. Stab wounds take a lot more time and energy to heal. He almost thought he would this time, Virgil mused to himself, poking at a bruise on his ribs and hissing in pain. The stronger side had been furious about Virgil shooting down his ideas in the newest video. Only the ego boost from Thomas' praise had tempered his rage, but still, Virgil hadn't been able to escape to his room without a few wounds to show for it.

 

Shadows shift in the depths of his room. Virgil sighs. He hasn't eaten in two days and he doesn't have the energy to deal with what's in his room. He stands.

“I'm going to get something to eat. Fuck off already.” he mumbles and the shadow retreats. Opening his door, he peeks carefully down the corridor and scurries for the stairs when he doesn't see anybody. He places his feet carefully on the outer edge of the steps to reduce the noise of him descending, breathing a sigh of relief when he turns into the kitchen. Glass shatters and Virgil jumps a foot in the air.

“Oh, Anxiety! Hi!” Morality grins, shards and spilled milk covering the floor in front of him. “You shouldn't sneak up on me like that.” He moves to step forward, reaching out for the cleaning cupboard.

“NO!” Virgil roars, stopping him in his tracks. Morality has bare feet and the idea of him getting hurt is anathema to the anxious side. Layers coat his voice as he continues to speak. “Let me do it. Stay in the corner.” Morality frowns.

“Now, who's the dad here? I can clean up my own messes.” He goes to move again and doesn't stop when Virgil snaps at him to stay where he is. Working on pure instinct, Virgil pulls a ball of shadows cast by the fridge door to him and shapes it into the other side's worst fear. A tarantula crawls forward and Morality screams, backing into the corner.

“What the hell are you DOING?” Virgil hears the sing of Princey's sword unsheathing as he turns and looks into horrified eyes. “Unhand him, you _monster_.” Virgil ducks as a blade rushes towards his head. He doesn't have time to take a breath as another slash comes his way and he leaps backwards, landing next to Morality. He seizes the princes arm as he moves to strike again. They tussle over the sword. He gets a good shove in and the blade hovers dangerously close to Creativity's neck. He lets go in terror of hurting an integral part of Thomas. Princey lets out a triumphant cry and lunges forward.

 

The tarantula dissipates into smoke and Morality breathes a sigh of relief, turning back to the kitchen in time to see Anxiety's knees slam into the mess of broken glass and milk.

 

Roman stares down at his vanquished foe. His sword sticks out of Anxiety's chest at a strange angle and he watches the other poke at it gently with a bemused expression.

 

Virgil looks up at Creativity. The pain starts to register and he sinks out without a word.

 

The few drops of blood that is all that remains of Anxiety slowly mix with the milk on the floor, turning it pink.

 

...

 

“What did they _do_ to you? Hey, no, look at me. You're gonna be ok, it's gonna be fine, _look_ at me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, it looks really bad, but please don't be put off, I promise we will see Virgil again before the end


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides deal with the consequences of Roman's actions.

Over the next few days the remaining sides watch Anxiety's door get reabsorbed. An air of melancholy suffuses through the mindscape. Thomas had been quietly hopeful that the wound wouldn't be fatal when he was told, but found it tough when they had to film a video without the anxious side. Patton keeps leaving plates of food outside the faint shape in the wall as if it will help him get better. Logan lights a candle every night. Roman remains in the common room, no longer rushing out to slay dragon-witches in Imagination, instead skulking near the windows, glaring out into the perpetual twilight that hadn't left them since... well, in some time.

 

One day, the door reappears. As black and solid as ever, lacking the deep gouges Roman inflicted. They gather outside, eyeing each other in confusion. Eventually, Logan sighs and steps forward. Patton reaches out to stop him but he shakes the other off, determined to know what's going on. He opens the door. They crowd inside.

 

The lights are on and the spider webs Roman saw before are all cleaned away. Classical music plays on full blast. Logan recognises it as Pluto from Gustav Holst's Planets Suite. He blinks in confusion. He wouldn't have placed Anxiety as someone who would appreciate this type of music. In fact, he was certain the other would only ever listen to his 'emo' music and only ever through headphones, not speakers.

 

A clatter sounds from the side and they turn to see Anxiety placing a handful of his PG-13 CD's in a cardboard box. His appearance is... different. He hasn't noticed them yet and they all take the opportunity to stare. He's wearing a black suit jacket over an orange v-neck with thumb-holes in the sleeves and ripped jeans. Scruffy faded converse match his t-shirt in colour and he also has orange sunglasses hooked into his jacket pocket. His hair is still long and hanging in front of his face but it's swept neatly to one side. Most curiously, his white foundation and messy eyeshadow are gone, replaced by a tan shade that actually matches his neck, paired with a expert contour and a carefully blended smokey eye, though only on the upper lid. In short, he looks nothing at all like the Anxiety they know. He might as well be a different side. He looks up.

“Oh hey, you're the others, right?” he grins.

“I'm confused.” Logan murmurs.

“Same.”

“Me three.” Patton's usual enthusiasm is dampened by this apparent stranger. “Anxiety, buddy, you know us. You feeling ok?”

The stranger laughs, picking up the last of the CD's scattered across the floor. “Oh, I see. Sorry, I should have clarified.” He wanders over to Logan and proffers a hand. “I'm the new Anxiety. Name's Claude, it's nice to meet you.” Logan frowns and takes a step back.

“We do not need a new Anxiety.” Claude snorts.

“Clearly you did. I mean, look at the state of this!” He gestures to the desk, covered in dusty files. “He hasn't done a risk assessment in weeks! Where's the organisation? The planning? The escape strategies?” Patton growls, tears in his eyes.

“Where. Is. Anxiety?”

“I'm here?” Claude frowns in confusion before his eyes light up in comprehension. “Oh, you mean, um...” He crosses to the desk, picking something up and flicking through it. “...Vir...gel? Oh, Virgil, right?” He frowns, squinting at the writing. “I think that was his name anyway. It's on his planner.” Dumping the planner in the trash, he turns to look at them. “He's Faded now. Don't worry, I'm gonna do his job just as well.” He laughs. “It _is_ what I was made for. Now, um, if you don't mind... I've been lumbered with his old room and I've got a lot of sorting out to do.” He looks at them expectantly and they slowly shuffle out, shell-shocked. 

 

“Oh wait!” The others turn quickly, too quickly, as if hoping it was all just a prank. “I believe this belongs to someone?” Claude is holding Roman's clean, unblemished sword. He reaches out and takes it shamefully, holding it loosely. “Cool. I'll see you guys around?” The stranger shuts Anxiety's door in their faces.

 

They exchange dumbfounded looks. Patton quietly bursts into tears. “We didn't even know his name!” he wails. “And now he's gone!” Logan pulls the crying side in for an awkward hug, eventually succumbing to his own emotion and burying his face in Patton's neck.

“At least...” Roman tries, still staring at his blood-free blade. “Thomas won't be too affected?” Patton sobs harder. Logan raises his head to glare at him with watery eyes. The prince sighs, and leaves for the Imagination, exhausted by the dreary atmosphere that has weighed on him so heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that Virgil will appear in another scene before the end ;)  
> Also I love my OC Claude??? So much???
> 
> Sorry this is a couple of hours late, I got less than four hours sleep last night cos I was stressed about a job interview so I'm a little slow today. I'm telling you guys (cos I want to rant) bc replies to comments will either happen tomorrow or may be a little strange bc I am slightly sleep deprived. I've already replied as Roman to someone...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see things from Roman's point of view.
> 
> Songfic bc how else would Princey tell his side of the story?

He runs steadily for several hours, unsure of what he's escaping from, but finally bursts free from the overgrown forests into a clearing on a clifftop, overlooking endless trees. He stops. When did tears start the trail down his face? He struggles with his emotions briefly before releasing them the only way he knows how.

 

_Why should I play this game of pretend?_

_Remembering through a second-hand sorrow?_

_Such a great side and wonderful friend._

_Oh, don't the tears just pour._

 

Imagination makes the trees behind him disappear and soon a replica mindscape opens out over his cliff. He steps forward and sees his own bedroom. He runs a hand over the curtains of his four-poster bed, marvelling at the reality of it.

 

_I could curl up and hide in my room,_

_There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow._

_I could give in to all of the gloom,_

_But tell me, tell me what for._

 

He leaves his room and travels downstairs. He hears Anxiety- _Virgil –_ stamp upstairs after rejecting one of Patton's famILY dinners. Patton smiles sadly as he packs up the leftovers in the Tupperware with Anxiety's name permanently etched into it. Patton cries as he scrapes out the untouched Tupperware two days later.

 

_Why should I have a heavy heart?_

_Why should I start to break in pieces?_

_Why should I go and fall apart for you?_

 

He turns to the common room. Thomas speaks into an empty living room. “I hope and dream to get rid of my Anxiety.” _Virgil_ sneers and snaps and makes every effort to ensure his host is as miserable as possible. Thomas manages to send him off and **smiles**. Smiles with a warmth Roman doesn't always see when he grins.

 

_Why should I play the grieving girl and lie,_

_Saying that I miss you,_

_And that my world has gone dark without your light?_

_I will sing no requiem tonight._

 

He sits with Thomas in his bedroom, cradling his shaking host in his arms. Anx-  _ Virgil _ had been tormenting him for hours with worries about his future. When he'd finally gotten to sleep, he woke up gasping from dark nightmares just a few hours later. Roman crooned, whispering imaginary stories from fantasy worlds where everyone has a happy ending. Thomas sings.

 

_I gave you the world, you threw it away,_

_Leaving these broken pieces behind you,_

_Everything wasted, nothing to say_

_ So I can sing no requiem. _

 

Logan slides the DVD into the player smugly, having beaten Roman in an arm wrestle for first choice of movie. “Oh!” cries Patton as the opening to Big Hero 6 plays. “Remember Anxiety said he likes Disney movies!” Roman groans but it doesn't stop Morality vaulting over the sofa in his enthusiasm. He shares a tired glance with Logan, both already knowing the outcome of this. Slow treads signal Patton's return a few minutes later. He stops to sniffle and wipe his eyes before entering the room again. “He... uh... he said maybe another time.” Patton smiles weakly. “So we've got that to look forward to, huh?” Roman doesn't believe _Virgil_ used those exact words. The illusion of Patton smiles sadly as he opens his mouth to sing.

 

_I hear your voice, I feel you near._

_Within these words, I finally find you,_

_And now that I know that you are still here._

_I will sing no requiem tonight._

 

Logan approaches Roman quietly. “Salu- uh, greetings, Ro- , friend.” he stammers.

“What's up Teach?” Roman responds, going easy on the nickname, Logan looks upsets and he does have some tact.

“I... oh, it's nothing” Logic turns to leave but the prince seizes his hand.

“Seriously, are you ok?”

“I'm not being very logical about this.” He pauses and Roman waits patiently. “It shouldn't matter how popular I am, but I guess I just wondered how you do it?”

“Logan, is this... about what Anxiety said? That you're not the favourite?” Logan flinches, pulling away.

“Never mind,” he says quickly. “I don't know what I was thinking, asking you. You laughed too.” He flees into his room and doesn't answer Roman's frantic knocks.

 

_Why should I have a heavy heart?_

_Why should I say I'll keep you with me?_

_Why should I go and fall apart for you?_

 

_Virgil_ appears while Thomas is worrying about getting a date for Valentine's Day and the host gives up all hope immediately. _Virgil_ shoots down every suggestion made and even though he inadvertently helps in the end, he admits himself it was the opposite of what he intended to do.

 

_Why should I play the grieving girl and lie,_

_Saying that I miss you,_

_And that my world has gone dark without your light?_

 

Thomas stumbles around like an imbecile under the influence of _Virgil_ 's evil spell. Roman confronts him and he isn't even sorry about it. Just claims it won't happen again. (It doesn't.)

 

_I will sing no requiem_

_Tonight_

_'Cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep_

_No-one lights a candle to remember_

_No, no-one mourns at all_

_When they lay them down to sleep_

 

Roman's fuming in his room, outraged at _Virgil_ 's lack of participation in the latest video, well, he did participate, but only to shoot down every one of Roman's ideas with prejudice. He'll beat some respect into that villain if it's the last thing he does, he doesn't seem to care about Thomas at all. He hears Patton's scream of pure fear and throws open his door to run to his aid. He hurtles into the kitchen and sees Patton tormented by a massive spider, shards of glass strewn across the floor. _Virgil_ stands solid among it all. (He looks worried.)

 

_So, don't tell me that I didn't have it right._

_Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white._

_After all you put me through,_

_Don't say it wasn't true,_

_That you were not the monster,_

_That I knew._

 

They struggle over the sword and _Virgil_ nearly beheads him. (He looks scared.) He suddenly tries to run and Roman leaps forward to stop him. The blade meets little resistance as it slides through his belly. (Why is he so thin?) He stares at Roman from his knees with the nerve to look surprised. Roman reaches out a hand, to help or not, he's not sure, but he's already gone.

 

_'Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie,_

_Saying that I miss you,_

_And that my world has gone dark_

 

Patton and Logan stumble around the mindscape as if they're ghosts themselves. Logan had needed to lie down after hearing the news. Patton had nearly hit Roman when he saw _Virgil_ sink through the floor, away from their reach. They both hover around the imprint of his door, leaving gifts, sitting and talking to it, knocking as if hoping to hear something back. Roman doesn't (hope).

 

_I will sing no requiem._

_I will sing no requiem._

_I will sing no requiem,_

_Tonight._

 

They have a new Anxiety now. Hopefully things will work out better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell that I'm a massive fan of the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack yet?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets Claude and tries to get used to a new Anxiety.

The next time Patton, Logan and Roman see Claude, it's when they're unceremoniously yanked out of the mindscape by Thomas. “Guys? What the hell! There's a strange man in my apartment with my face!”

“Are you not used to that by now?” Logan inquires, throwing a glare at Claude.

“Well... yes. But it's a new strange man with my face!” Thomas complains.

“Rude.” comments Roman. “We're not _that_ strange.”

“Chill dude.” Claude says, flipping up his sunglasses. “I'm your Anxiety. You just freaked about making a phone call and pulled me here. Would you like some strategies to help with that?” He points to Thomas' phone.

“My Anxiety... but where's?” Thomas looks upset at the idea of a new persona.

“Thomas. We, uh, have some bad news.” Logan sighs. “It appears your old Anxiety has... passed away and to, ah, fill in his role, so to speak, your mind created _him_.”

“Yo.” Claude waves.

“My Anxiety DIED!” Thomas exclaims. Patton lets out a quiet wail and sinks out.

“That would make great clickbait.” muses Roman and gets kicked in the shins by Logan.

“He Faded.” Claude says shortly. “He was too damaged to fulfil his role anymore so your mind got rid of him and found someone better suited for the job.” He finger-guns at Thomas. “Hi.”

“Sounds like a lot of retail stores.” mutters Logan mutinously. “Not ethically sound at all.”

“I liked the old one though.” Thomas says, dismay clear in his voice.

“Did you?” frowns Roman. “I know you don't like change and it's a very upsetting situation but what's done is done. Shouldn't we look at this as an opportunity?”

“You would say that!” hisses Logan. “You killed him! Murderer.” He follows Patton swiftly.

“So it _was_ you.” Claude hums under his breath, scrutinising Roman.

“Roman...” Thomas reaches a hand out and the prince flinches.

“I... I need some time to... I'll see you later.” He sinks out. Thomas turns to Claude, looking lost.

“What do you do when part of your personality dies? Should I hold a funeral?” Claude shrugs.

“If you want to. Would it help?” he asks curiously.

“I don't... I don't know. This is all so...” Thomas' phone dings in his hand. “It's Joan. They want to know if we can get Anxiety for the next video. Apparently, uh, the fanders missed him last episode...” He looks up at the ceiling and blinks fiercely. “What am I gonna do? I can't exactly tell them that...”

“Well...” Claude suggests slowly, as if he's hoping Thomas will say no. “I still haven't gotten around to chucking Virgil's old make-up... and we share the same face. I'm sure I could find some dark clothes.” He wrinkles his nose. “It would be too much to suggest adding a pop of colour to his costume, wouldn't it?” He tugs at his orange sleeves.

“Yeah...” Thomas says, staring at Claude. “That sounds like a... plan, I'll, um, let Joan know.” He fiddles with his phone distractedly.

“Great.” Claude sighs. “I guess, I'd better go find an emo attitude, ugh...” He leaves quickly and Thomas drops his phone, pressing a hand to his heart.

“Virgil... your name... I didn't know. I didn't even feel you go.” Tears run down his face. “You were part of me, I thought if the wound did turn out to...” Thomas sobs. “I thought I'd know.” He sinks to the floor, face in his hands.

 

Claude complained before, during and after work on the videos he was in, about the layers of imperfect make-up Virgil wore, about how hot he was in all black, about the lines that didn't fit his own personality, about the fact that people would think he _liked_ Fall Out Boy. However, as soon as the cameras were rolling he was uncannily in character for someone who only knew Virgil through watching the nine videos he was in before... before Claude came along. Given that Virgil also used to complain constantly about being forced to take part in Thomas' delusions, no-one felt they could say anything, but the difference was obvious and jarring.

 

He turns up to do his job with Thomas regularly as well, and that's where the difference in their personalities really shine through. Claude will have risk assessments for potential anxiety-inducing situations, and will go over strategies beforehand. If Thomas panics, he'll show up with a breathing exercise to help him through it. It's not all sunshine though. Thomas misses Virgil's insistent, overzealous, but useful reminders throughout the day. He's having to rely on Logan and his access to the memory archives. He's already missed two meet-ups with friends just from forgetting the time and he never knows whether anything's locked properly anymore without Virgil breathing down his neck and making him double-check everything. For once, he'd like to have an Anxiety that didn't go straight to one side of the sliding scales. Claude is nice but he still misses Virgil deeply, feeling his loss like an ache.

 

The other sides invite Claude to a movie night, trying to make up for the lack of a relationship they had with Virgil. It's massively awkward with someone new interrupting the routine anyway, but little things keep going wrong. Patton sets out the red Gatorade and a wine glass, remembering how they always went missing when Anxiety was around. Claude drinks Lucozade. Out of the bottle. Logan makes a comment about not wanting to watch horror movies so as not to heighten Thomas' anxiety. Apparently Virgil had said something about not liking them once. Claude then enthuses about how much he loves the Saw franchise. Roman makes a bid for Big Hero 6, knowing Logan will have his back. According to Claude though, the musical theme where they 'shoe-horned in some popular band' is 'tacky' and 'doesn't fit the narrative'. Roman shows great restraint and doesn't retort that no part of Thomas should dislike any Disney movie, instead asking Claude what he wants to watch. They end up putting on Spirited Away, with subtitles because Logan likes to hear the Japanese, in near silence as nobody knows what to say to each other.

Claude leaves after the first film, talking about how it's important to get a good night's sleep. Patton opens his mouth to say that Anxiety tends to stay up to the early hours, might as well spend some of that time with us kiddo, before realising it was the former Anxiety he was thinking of and just watching him leave. He leans into Logan and tries not to cry.

“Lo, do you wanna-”

“No.” Logan says firmly, gently reaching for his hand. “It's not healthy to keep going back to the memories of Virgil like this.” At this, Patton does start sobbing and Roman watches Logan comfort him, feeling useless. He moves closer to Patton and takes his other hand, ending up with a lapful of teary Morality fairly quickly as Patton clutches onto him like an anchor.

“I just miss him so much!” he wails. “Nothing's the same without him here and having Claude is just weird.” Roman hums in sympathy and pulls the other side closer.

“It must be weird for Claude too.” Patton makes an inquiring noise. “Well, he's just formed into a personality that's grieving deeply and everyone's expecting him to act a certain way. I bet we've not been the best of company for him.” He uses his thumbs to start wiping clean Patton's face. “I know he's not Virgil, and I'm not saying you should move on from Virgil's death. But I think you could both use a friend.” he sighs. “Things aren't going to go back to how they were. We have to accept that much.”

Patton nods quietly and pulls away. “I understand. It just... hurts.” He smiles mournfully at Roman. “I'm... I think I'm gonna head back to my room now. We've got brainstorming in the morning.” Ever the prince, he bows deeply as he proffers a plate to Patton.

“Cookie for the road, milord?”

“No... they don't really cut it anymore.” Roman watches the moral side leave, crushed to see his friend so devastated.

“You did well.” Logan smiles approvingly. “I think he needed to hear that but I didn't know how to tell him.” The smile turns wry. “Feelings. The bane of my existence.” Logan removes his glasses and scrubs at wet eyes. Roman sighs and decides to try his luck.

“Logan... about what happened-”

“Don't.” The logical side says sharply. “I'm still furious at you. I don't even want an apology yet, let alone an excuse.” Roman nods and awkwardly goes to ascend the stairs, leaving Logan to bury his head in his hands. “I have to work with you for Thomas' sake.” he murmurs into his palms. “But I know what you're capable of now. Would you slaughter Patton or I in a temper tantrum? I can't believe it but then again, I truly never thought you would kill anyone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton attempts to start a friendship with Claude but things go slightly astray.

The next morning, three sides and Thomas have gathered to brainstorm thoughts for the next video. Claude hasn't arrived yet, but they've got a few ideas going and soon Thomas calls for a break.

“We should call Claude to look over these.” Logan says. No-one calls him Anxiety. It seems like a betrayal.

“Patton.” Roman smiles warmly. “Do you want to do the honours?” The moral side inhales a shaky breath and nods. Logan and Roman pull Thomas into the kitchen to fill Thomas in on the events of last night and to give Patton privacy. Also, most importantly, to fetch biscuits. Patton stands as soon as the door clicks shut. There's no point in overthinking it. Call Claude, start a conversation. He opens his mouth to say Claude's name when a strange idea hits him. That if he called for Anxiety, it might finally make it feel real. What could be a bigger sign to stop grieving for Anxiety than to call his name and have someone else appear?

It's oddly appealing. Giving himself the permission to move on like that. He sighs, without the energy to wipe away yet more tears. “Anxiety. Could you come here please?” he asks, staring at his hands.

“Hey Morality.” His thoughts stop. That doesn't sound like... Claude knows his name, why would he call him Morality? Patton's head snaps up to see someone with a black hoodie and unblended eyeshadow. He screams and darkness claims him.

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas is arranging Oreos on a plate when he hears a scream. Plate still in hand, he sprints into the living room, stopping dead to see Virgil leaning over a limp Patton. Spots crawl across his vision and he steadies himself on the sofa. Logan and Roman crowd into the room behind him and he hears them gasp. Virgil looks up with a panicked gaze. “Why are you all so shocked? None of you faint!” He orders frantically. Patton groans on the floor and tiredly raises his head, freezing when he sees Virgil.

“No.” he moans. “You're not real, I've spent too much time in the memory archives.” Virgil reaches for him, surprise clear on his face but Patton backs away, terrified.

“I'm not... I'm real, I promise!” he babbles, looking over to the others. “Tell him!”

“You're dead.” chokes Thomas, his thoughts numb.

“I'm WHAT!”

“If this is just some prank from Claude...” Logan threatens fiercely, his eyes strangely wet.

“CLAUDE!!!” roars Virgil, and the other side appears swiftly in Anxiety's spot. “What did you _do_?” Claude smirks, looking very similar to the old Anxiety.

“Taught 'em a lesson. They should've never treated us like that.” Virgil stares at him incredulously.

“ **What** did you do?” Claude shrugs unapologetically.

“Told them you were dead. They appreciate you a lot more now, I made sure of that.”

“What the _fuck_.” Virgil responds, quietly but with feeling.

“Virgil...” murmurs Thomas, convinced now that he's not going insane and his old Anxiety is actually here. Virgil turns on Claude, looking betrayed.

“You told them my _name_?” Claude sighs.

“That I am sorry for. I'm afraid I also organised our room.” Virgil looks horrified.

“My **room.** It was organised!”

“There were CD's on the floor!”

“ _ **I**_ knew where they were!”

“Virgil.” says Logan faintly. “I would really appreciate an explanation.”

“Ok.” says Virgil, rubbing a hand over his forehead. “Ok. So, after I got stabbed,” Roman makes a quiet noise of distress. “it was pretty hit and miss. Claude patched me up as best he could, before sending me off to my realm, the subconscious, where all that physical stuff doesn't matter so much and I could take the time to heal without worrying about Fading. But Thomas doesn't do so well without any Anxiety at all, so...” He gestures half-heartedly. “I asked Claude to step in for me.” Patton looks at the 'newest side' with wide eyes.

“You told us you were the new Anxiety.”

“Technically true.” shrugs Claude.

“You told us Thomas' mind formed you after the old Anxiety Faded.”

“Totally not true.” Claude reaches for an Oreo and Virgil smacks him.

“I have a question.” Thomas raises his hand.

“Shoot.”

“Who... is Claude?” Virgil sighs.

“I don't suppose I can tell you to table that for another day?”

“No.” says Logan. “I don't think you can.”

“Ok.” Virgil draws in a shaky breath and Claude rubs a hand over his back.

“You can do this Virge. Remember your breathing exercises.”

“Remember when Logic had rejected his emotions so fiercely and for so long that they were no longer a part of him? But Thomas still needed his emotional rationality-”

“And my love of the logical mechanics behind cartoons.” interjected Thomas.

“And puns!”

“Yes, my love of wordplay was in there too, Patton.” Logan rolls his eyes, obviously a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah, all of that stuff Logan couldn't accept about himself, formed it's own side, still based in Logic and with all his powers, but slightly separate from Logan cos he couldn't handle having it as part of himself.”

“Emile Picani. He really helped some of my friends before Logan recovered enough to reabsorb him a few months later.” Thomas added.

“I miss him.” Patton says, pouting. Logan pinches his nose and retorts.

“He's still a part of me. He's still here.”

“About that.” Thomas says. “I've been meaning to ask you if you'd be willing to play him in a new series.” Logan looks at him, evaluating.

“Not... yet. Anyway, what does this all have to do with... oh.”

“Oh, what? Finish your sentences Logan.” Patton shakes his head disapprovingly at the logical side. Virgil grimaced.

“Yup, you've got it Logic. Claude is my... self-worth and basically anything that doesn't fit my dark persona.”

“Including your good taste in music.”

“Yeah, shut up Claude.” Virgil glares. “I'm still mad that you told everyone I was dead as some kind of twisted revenge.” He turns to Thomas. “He's got all my powers and shit so it _should_ have been fine to leave him in charge while I was gone.” Claude smiles blithely. “So, uh, yeah, here's your, uh, actually I don't know what you are to Thomas? Princey's his self-worth. But, still, I present to you your Anxiety's self-esteem.” Virgil jazz-hands in Claude's direction, attempting some grand introduction but it only showcases how badly he's shaking. Thomas puts his plate of biscuits down and pulls Virgil into a hug.

“It's great to have you back buddy.” Claude sneaks an Oreo but gets caught as Thomas turns to face him with Virgil still in his arms. He plays it off casually, twisting apart the biscuit in one smooth motion.

“So. Emile was my emotional clarity, you are?” Claude lifts one shoulder in a half-shrug.

“Eh, I guess you could call me your strength? I'm the part of you that acknowledges your anxiety, your fears, and pushes on through. Grit or courage or whatever.” He eats half his Oreo. “Blek, strawberry.” He then proceeds to eat the other half. Thomas looks at him oddly.

“Ok. It's good to meet you, as yourself, I mean.” Claude nods.

“Yeah, I'll act a bit nicer from now on. I was mainly pissed at you all for letting Virgil get hurt and I knew he would let you get away with it.” Virgil flinches against Thomas.

“You didn't have to do that for me.”

“It's because you think like that, that I did have to. Virgil, I'm your self-esteem, I'm designed to tell you when people are treating you like shit.”

“I wasn't exactly the nicest either.” Claude shakes his head wistfully.

“No-one was expecting you to be. We played the part we were given.” He spreads his arms, gesturing to himself. “And look what happened.”

“I'm so sorry you had to do that.” Thomas says, cradling Virgil closer.

“S'not your fault.” Virgil murmurs, finally relaxing and leaning into his host.

“Neither is it yours Anxiety.” Logan says, looking at them both. “Sometimes, mistakes are made by everybody and no-one is truly to blame.” He adjusts his glasses. “I, for one, would like to start attempting to rectify those mistakes. May I join you?” He steps forward and woodenly slides in under one of Thomas' arms, laying a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

“Ahhhhh! Family cuddle time!” Patton squeals. “Me four!” He leaps across the room and trips into Virgil's arms.

“This is the second time I've caught you today. Do I need to wrap you in bubble-wrap?” The anxious side asks dryly, only half-joking. Patton doesn't respond but buries his face in Virgil's chest, shaking slightly.

“I missed you... so much. It hurt when I thought you were gone and would never be part of the family. I guess I always thought I'd have more time to make friends with you.” He whispers. Shocked, Virgil folds his arms around the crying side speechlessly. Claude has no such issues.

“You've got time now.” He points out callously, picking up another Oreo and inspecting it. “Strawberry.” He mutters to himself in disgust, shoving it in his mouth whole.

“Yeah!” Patton cries enthusiastically. “We should get to know you properly too! Get over here so I can hug you.” Claude blinks in surprise but makes his way around the coffee table. He examines the group hug carefully and then turns to flop back against Virgil's side, leaning on him with all his weight. He fishes his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and slides them on before relaxing completely.

“You're _heavy._ ” complains Virgil.

“Deal with it.”

 

Some time later, Thomas withdraws from the hug. “So we want to get to know each other better, where do we start?” The others look at each other, unsure, before Patton pipes up.

“Oooh, what about a board game!”

“I do enjoy Monopoly.” Claude comments, still leaning on Virgil.

“Don't!” hisses Virgil, moving away and letting him fall to the floor with a crash. “That game _ruins_ friendships.” The response is a nonchalant hum from the ground.

“Yeah, but we like it.”

“There's a new stratagem for it that I have been wanting to test out.” Logan says thoughtfully.

“Do I even have Monopoly?” Thomas pulls open one of his cupboards and rakes out several boxes. “Risk, Trivial Pursuit, Uno... aha! It's the Florida edition but I don't expect that matters.”

“Perfect! I bagsie the puppy!” Patton cries.

“Very well. I shall claim the battleship.”

“I'd like the shoe.”

“Ugh, how are we even the same person. The thimble's clearly the best.”

“Ok, I guess I'll take the car.” Thomas sets out all the pieces, cheekily setting the car ready on a Chance. Logan sternly returns it to GO.

“Oh, and Roman always has the top-hat, of course.” Patton says, fishing out the piece and looking up to hand it to the other side.

“Roman?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... how do we like Claude now he's not acting mean to make sure everyone appreciates Virgil as much as possible?  
> Did anyone see this coming?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman seems to have ducked out. Can anyone get him back?

Roman rushes into the living room after hearing Patton scream. He stops, seeing a scene he's relived many times in the mindscape, Virgil looming over a scared Patton. He almost reaches for his sword to complete the memory but he doesn't carry it outside of Imagination anymore. But that means this isn't Imagination, so how... ? Is it just Claude in Virgil's costume again? No, unless the camera's rolling, Claude acts completely different and... the imposter speaks and it sounds so much like Virgil that he staggers a step back in disbelief. The others question the ghost and soon Claude is in Anxiety's spot, highlighting all the tiny differences between them that he'd tried so hard to forget about, because if Claude wasn't a good replacement for Virgil, then he'd...

 

The whole story comes out slowly and he listens, numb. He can't even be angry at Claude. They had- **he** had driven Virgil to rejecting his own self-esteem. He had no idea of Virgil's worth until he was gone. And even then, he just tried to pretend that it was all the same, that Virgil could just be swapped out for another person with minimal issues because... because it was easier than admitting to himself that he'd done something truly morally reprehensible and nothing would be the same again. If he could just slot Claude into Virgil's place, pretend that it had always been that way, that Virgil had simply never existed, then he never had to acknowledge exactly why things were this way.

 

But here was living evidence staring him in the face. He'd been _awful_ to Virgil and he didn't know how he could ever move past it. Roman listens to Logan talk about how blame shouldn't be placed on any one of them. No, he knows precisely where to put the blame. He doesn't deserve to be here. He doesn't deserve a second chance. The prince- no, the villain sinks out while no-one's looking.

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil stares at the locked door next to his, as he shuts his own door behind him. It hasn't opened in the past week. Meanwhile him and Claude have been welcomed into the group with open arms. It still feels weird to him, not to mention it's totally overwhelming. He's not the greatest at social interaction at the best of times. It's better with Claude there though, he always knows when Virgil's out of his depth and will make excuses so he can escape to his room. He's not had to snap at Patton in order to get away since he got back. He loves the moral side but sometimes he just doesn't see when Virgil needs some time to himself. Claude's even managed to enlist Logan's help and teach him the strategies that work best for Virgil and Thomas. In fact, now he's not pretending to hate Big Hero 6 to piss off the logical side, Claude and Logan are worryingly close. He has half a mind that the two best friends are gonna drag him kicking and screaming down the road to mental wellbeing whether he likes it or not. He's actually meant to be learning to meditate with Logan soon so he can manage his thoughts better (in like half an hour but he's stressed about being late).

 

Not quite knowing why, Virgil takes a few steps and lies a hand against the white door. Without the anger Claude nurses, he could see how similar him and Princey really are, remember how they used to begrudgingly work together, before they were supposed to 'grow up' and 'stop being scared of everything, you emo wannabe'. He could see how Princey only ever wanted to protect Thomas. He could see what he looked like from Princey's point of view. Without the resentment Claude had, he could sympathise, feel the negative emotions seeping out from under the door. Without Claude's self-preservation instincts, he could slip some shadows into the keyhole and click the lock open. He's got time before he has to meet Logan after all.

 

Virgil stepped into the neat room. Open curtains around an unslept in four-poster bed. Neat make-up stacked on a dressing table. A desk covered in fantastical illustrations. An untouched walk-in closet. Dust coated the whole thing. A window was flung wide open and suspiciously hair-like rope trailed many metres to the ground. Virgil shut his eyes dizzily, reminded himself that Thomas hasn't had a good idea in weeks, that he needed Princey more than he needed him and swung himself out of the window. One step. Two steps. Breathe. One step. Another. Don't look. Breathe. 4. 7. 8.

 

Mechanically, Virgil lowered himself down, knuckles white on the rope, friction burning his palms but not daring to let his grip loosen for a moment. It seemed like hours before his foot brushed something soft and startled, he yelped. His hands faltered. He fell.

 

The few feet he dropped didn't hurt but he curled up and gasped desperately for air. He can't remember his breathing exercises. When he can sit up, some time later, Virgil sees that the tower is closely surrounded by a forest of thorns. Welp, he's come this far and there's no way he's climbing back up that rope. He pulls his hoodie over his hands and presses forward, sharp spikes tearing at his skin.

 

Eventually he breaks free from the clawing briars and stumbles into a clearing with a little squat cottage. His treasured hoodie is hanging off him in tatters and deep scratches cover his body. Sighing in relief that he's made it through Princey's trials, Virgil swings open the cottage door and steps inside. He's faced with the corridor he left however long ago, but this time his door is near completely Faded, except for the scars of Princey's anger. Virgil tentatively makes his way along the familiar corridor. Sobbing and low murmurs emanate from Patton's door but he instinctively knows that's not where he's needed. Carefully descending the stairs, he sees a dark and empty common room, lit only by a solitary candle and the light from the far window. The other windows are all covered over. Looking out, Virgil sees Thomas' front yard, only there's a willow tree in the middle of it with a small gravestone underneath it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil have a discussion.

He shudders and draws the curtains shut, blocking out the sight off his own name carved in stone. The kitchen is obviously where he needs to be. He pauses in the entrance to assess the situation. Blood and glass litter the floor, combined with the pervading smell of spoiled milk. Princey- Roman- is curled up in the corner, where he trapped Patton, glassy-eyed and clutching his sword. The blade and his uniform are soaked in red, far more blood than Virgil ever lost in reality. He clears his throat and Roman jumps, turning to see who's there. When his eyes land on Virgil, taking in the ruined hoodie, the battered arms and face, the broken prince wails, burying his face in his arms.

“I didn't think I looked _that_ bad.” Virgil jokes warily. Roman starts sobbing. “Oh man, uh, what's up dude? You wanna talk about it?” Channel your inner Patton, Virgil thinks, inner Patton, inner Patton, inner-

“I _stabbed_ you!” Roman cries. “I belittled you and insulted you and villainised you and now you literally have no self-esteem anymore! And then I stabbed you!”

“You sure did, buddy.” Virgil nods sagely. Roman stares at him incredulously.

“I should have known you didn't want to hurt Thomas, you're literally a part of him, I should never have treated you like that.” Virgil shrugs.

“I did overdo it a bit. I wasn't very helpful.”

“That doesn't excuse what I did! It's no reason to nearly kill someone.” Roman sighs. “I've avoided it for this long but it's time to face up to what I did. I'm no prince.” He throws down his sword and presses his blood-covered hands to his face.

“Maybe not.” says Virgil unsympathetically. “But Thomas needs you so you better man up and give him some ideas. You wanna apologise? Then apologise. You wanna try and make amends? Do that. But wallowing in self-pity like this ain't helping anybody. What's done is done and nothing can change that.” Roman shoots to his feet, outraged.

“You think this is self-pity? I am in mourning for my integrity. The way I hurt you was inexcusable.”

“You're excused. Do your fucking job.” Virgil turns to leave, utterly done with this conversation, but Roman grabs his arm. He's thrown back into weeks of avoidance, yelling, pain, fists, bruises, the sensation of metal in his gut.

 

When he comes back to himself, he's curled up on the floor, a lump on his head from throwing himself into a cupboard, away from his tormentor. There's glass in his knees. Roman is pressed flat against the back wall of the kitchen, giving him as much space as possible, remorse and horror written all over his face. Virgil doesn't dare to look at him after glancing to make sure he's a good distance away. He slowly levers himself up and stands, staring across at the fridge blankly. He directs his words into empty air.

“I don't care about you anymore. But I care about Thomas, and if you ever want to have the slightest chance of fixing this.” He makes a vague gesture. “Then you need to think about what's best for him. Trust me, ducking out doesn't solve anything. For now though, I'm leaving you to do your own thing. Someone else can drag you out if this doesn't work. I don't want to see you for a while.”

Virgil goes to exit the cottage and Roman takes a moment to concentrate, shifting the landscape so the thorns rot away and the tower shrinks to a bungalow. There's no point making the journey back difficult and seeing how ripped up Virgil was by his own creations deeply hurt the prince. When he's sure the other has left the Imagination, he clicks his fingers and the replica mindscape melts away. Virgil is right. He needs to be better and hiding out here, focusing on his past errors, won't do that.

 

Finally leaving his realm, Roman doesn't enter an empty room. Someone is sitting on his bed waiting for him with an empty packet of Mint Oreos, passing the time by doing sick yo-yo tricks.

“Hey.” says Claude, noticing him and pushing his sunglasses up onto his head. “Take a seat.” He points casually to Roman's desk chair but there's no question over who's in charge here. Roman mutely sits. “Logan's with Virgil, patching him up and getting his side of the story. I can trust him with that.” Unspoken: I don't trust you. I don't want to trust you. “Care to explain why Virgil was in your realm? And why he's injured?” Claude's voice gains a few layers and it's _terrifying._ Roman gulps.

“He, uh, fought through a thorn maze to find me and tell me to, uh, man up and do my job.” Claude nods thoughtfully.

“I do agree with the sentiment. But.” his voice grows harsh and the layers multiply. “ **Let me get this clear. I will do WHATEVER it takes to protect our mental health. You even** **think** **about hurting Virgil again and I will TAKE. YOU. DOWN.** ” His voice returns to normal in a casual show of power. “I'm sure I could take over Creativity if needed. After all, how hard can it be if a _simpleton_ like you can do it?” he says, sugar sweet. “Am I understood?” Roman nods quickly. “Good. I will be continuing as Virgil in videos for the foreseeable future as he does not want to see you. You will not attempt to contact him without permission and you will not enter the common rooms without my word that he is not there. If he is, you will stay here and I will bring you meals if needed.” Claude stands and chucks his yo-yo at Roman's head, manipulating the string effortlessly to bring it back before it actually hits him. “This is your price for cutting down one of your own family.” He saunters out of the room, purposefully leaving the door wide open so that Roman has to get up and close it with shaking hands. 

He sighs, leaning back against the door. There's still something he knows he has to do and he has to do it now, before he loses his nerve.

“Deceit!” he calls.

“Ah, Roman, how... _lovely_ to see you.” the snake-faced man hisses. Roman eyes him steadily.

“You lie and you cause pain, you're arrogant and flamboyant and cruel, you think you're more important than everybody else and you think that gives you the right to do whatever you want without consequence. You're a villain.” he sighs. “And you're part of me and I need to accept that. I'm reabsorbing you. I need to learn to deal with who I am, lying to myself is something I need control of.” He holds out a hand.

“Finally getting a hold of your ego are you?” Deceit's grin is mask-like. “Well, I wish you luck.” Roman raises an eyebrow.

“Which kind of luck?” Deceit cackles in answer and grabs a hold of his hand. There's a flash of light and Roman knows no more until the next morning. He's monitoring that part of himself closely enough that he doesn't notice too much change in his personality, but there's a yellow ring around one chestnut-brown iris. He resists the sudden urge to pop in a contact to hide it. He will accept and therefore have power over that part of himself. He will not become the villain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where it felt right to end it. Obviously there's a lot more that needs to happen, Roman becoming a better person, Virgil working through his trauma, the sides all finding a balance as a group but that's all very slow and gentle progress and this is the end of the major events. There is an epilogue coming tomorrow bc I couldn't resist the urge to write more Claude and I do want to come back to this verse, but for now, the main story is over. I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years later, Virgil and Claude chat about the progress they've made.

“Here, let me just blend that a bit better. Perfect.”

“Thanks for helping me learn to contour properly, I was always too scared to attempt it before.”

“It's my honest pleasure. Now what highlighter do you want?”

“Take a wild fucking guess.”

“The purple one it is. To match that mysterious hoodie that appeared out of nowhere all that time ago and just happened to match your, ah, I believe 'hogwild' is the term? That matched your hogwild style perfectly.” Virgil snorts.

“We all know that was Roman replacing the old one that got ruined smacking him into line. I think he still feels a bit guilty over it even now. Should I use this brush?”

“Try this one.”

“They look the _same_.”

“It's fluffier, better for blending. Just tap it in the pan a bit, it's better to build up the glow than be frantically trying to brush away a load of pigment.” Virgil hums in concentration.

“Yeah, I think his apologies would have been a lot more extravagant if you hadn't of blackmailed him for so long. I mean, sure, I would have panicked and forgiven him before I was ready, resulting in a bunch of mental health issues, but I could've got a new phone out of him.”

“Who? Me? Blackmail?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks though, I think a lot of our good relationship now is down to you and Logan interfering.”

“The things I do for the literal other half of myself. Look at me?” Leaning against the dressing table Virgil's working at, Claude scans his face from several different angles. “It's good.” Virgil lights up, looking in the mirror himself.

“You think so? Yeah, I didn't do a bad job, did I?” Claude smiles gently.

“I'm proud of you, now come on, we need to show this off... and get some of Patton's cookies before Logan eats them all.” He grabs Virgil's hand to lead him out of the room. There's a flash of light.

 

* * *

 

 

“Virgil, Claude? You missed our evening meditation.” Logan knocks on the unblemished black door. “Guys?” He twists the handle and pushes the door open slowly. “Is Virgil panicking? Can I help?” There's just one side lying on the floor and Logan rushes over to see who it is. He rolls them over. Messy yet styled hair is the first thing he sees. Gothic but neat make-up. A patched suit jacket. Purple t-shirt with thumb-holes. Orange scarf.

“Oh.” Logan's eyes widen. The figure groans, waking up.

“L... logan?” The voice is familiar and yet... not.

“I'm here. It's ok.” He rushes to reassure them.

“What... happened?” Anxiety clutches his head. Logan winces, not knowing how to break the news to his two best friends.

“You fused. You're back together.”

“No. Nononononononono....” The panic is immediate. “We've been apart so long, we don't know how to work as one. We were only ever together a few years!” They pull out of Logan's hold and run to the mirror. “Virgil? Claude? Are you there?”

“You need to calm down.” Logan approaches slowly. “You're both still here.”

“Not really.” They sigh shakily. “Not like we used to be.”

“It's going to be ok. The time was obviously right for-”

“Don't say that!” Anxiety swipes baskets full of make-up onto the floor, and Logan leaps back out of the way. They stare in horror. “Sorry- we didn't- sorry... I... you should go.” They bow their head. “We're not gonna be safe company for a bit.” Logan flinches.

“Very well. When you are ready... I would like to help.” Tears drip down their face. He leaves and hears the smash of a mirror. His friends howl in united grief at losing each other. Logan buries his head in his hands, fighting back the urge to cry. “Looks like we've got a new client, Emile.” he whispers hoarsely. Wanting to be ready to start piecing Anxiety back together, he goes to find his pink tie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Virgil's got self-esteem now, there's no way I can make that sad, right? 
> 
> Oh man, it's been a ride. I've loved writing this verse and I'd really like to come back to it. I feel this fic is a basic outline of the main timeline of this verse, but there's a lot I skimmed over, Logan and Patton grieving together, Thomas learning to balance having both Claude and Virgil, Claude and Logan's friendship, Roman and Deceit's relationship and lots more. Therefore, I'm opening up prompts and I'm gonna aim to write a series of snippets based in this verse, guided by what you guys wanna see. You can comment here, or my tumblr is anxious-vigil so you can spam my inbox there too :)


End file.
